


Lingering taste

by kalaxies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaxies/pseuds/kalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They clung to each other like it was their last moment together. Because it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering taste

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any errors let me know, it's just a quick little one shot and my first writing piece so yeah.

Daichi was overwhelmed, he never wanted a war, he never wanted blood to be shed, and yet they were preparing for the worst. Daichi wanted to live, he wanted to live so bad it ached in his heart as he clutched his hand into a fist.   
"Daichi." Suga's hand placed softly on his shoulder. He relaxed his hand as he turned to look Suga in the eye.   
"Daichi," Suga repeated, grounding Daichi once more, "you are not alone. You are never alone, I know you feel all of their deaths holding you down, but let me help. Let me ease the burden."   
Suga had taken Daichi's hand with his own and placed his other on Daichi's cheek, caressing his face so softly, brushing over his long forgotten scar. Daichi looked at Suga with nothing but love, love and sadness for he could not imagine a life without him. He could not imagine a world without Suga's light kisses to the forehead, the way he danced, bare feet in the rain, but what Daichi could never give up was the way Suga kissed him. Always a little hesitant at the beginning, leaning in slowly as if silently asking for permission before closing the gap, before closing their eyes as they felt each other's lips on each other, the way Suga's lips tasted slightly like dark chocolate, and Daichi would always intertwine their hands as if more of a reflex than thinking. The way Suga's lips could only correspond with his, tilting his head slightly and licking his lip to ask for entry. And that was how they did it, clutching at each other anxiously because they knew that this might be the last they'd see of the other. Daichi closed his eyes and savored the soft lips that captured his own, and the bittersweet taste of dark chocolate.


End file.
